


My Panties, Please

by Sweetiedee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Smut, lingerie shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: Ichabod has collected all of Abbie's panties forcing her to shop for more. He decides a surprise visit is in order and foolishness (smut) ensues.





	My Panties, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erika-Team Mostly Innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Erika-Team+Mostly+Innocent).



> Another twitter prompt! This one isn't too crazy LOL

 

Abbie makes her way into the brightly lit shop hat pulled down as if she will be less recognizable. She ignores the whispers and stares from the sales clerks restocking the display tables in the far corner. “Really? It’s the third time this month.” She heard one of the girls say. 

“Ssssh, get yourself fired if you want to,” the other countered. Hello Mrs. Mills-Crane, how are you today?” Gabby asked. 

“Fine, where’s Mrs. Smith?” Abbie replied quickly. Dealing with these two was not on her list of things to do. Normally, she would be happy to help sales associates get their commissions, but of course, she had heard their snarky comments on one of her many trips in and decided from then on to deal strictly with the owner. 

“ABBIE,” the owner greeted. She was a tall, slender beauty with smooth Mocha skin and long curly hair.  

“Hello, Asha,” Abbie replied with as much enthusiasm as the owner. Their hug was brief, ended by Asha's abrupt disentanglement. She was swift in her calculations of how much time had passed in between now and Abbie's last visit.

Her results yielded a week had passed since Abbie was last seen, and she had come in at the beginning of the month, also. It was very unusual for any one person to purchase underwear as often as Abbie, so quite naturally it peaked her interest.

Abbie had been a patron for a while. During the time, they had gotten close, and she felt she could outright ask her. “I'm surprised to see you back so soon. Was there a problem with your last purchase? I mean... How do you go through them so fast? Today makes the third time you have been in this month. You can tell me if you have a shopping addiction. Do you wear them once and throw them away?” Asha rapid fired the questions trying to get answers for the many scenarios she had come up with over the year.

Abbie’s mouth fell open then closed. She opened it again to speak but chickened out. How do you explain your husband was a collector of all your panties? It seemed like a difficult task, and in the end, she decided it was nobody’s business. “I just love a new pair of panties, makes me feel good.” 

 “I hear you. There is nothing like new sexy undies. Now let's see, I have pulled a few items from our new collection as well as an assortment of pieces that were older but out of stock on your last visit,” she explained pulling Abbie towards the back of the store. Sure enough, there was a bin with her name on it sitting atop the table along the wall.

She began rifling through the items finding there were some seriously sexy, stop your man's heart, pieces in the bucket, and she couldn’t wait to try them on. She held the front clasp bra up to her chest imagining Ichabod coming up behind her to remove it. Her mind continued on the path envisioning his fingers trailing down her belly to her covered sex. She moistens as he fondles the material teasing and caressing her bundle of nerves through the fabric. “Ahhhh” She snapped her legs together trying to relieve the thumping of her clit. It was proven; Ichabod needn't be present to ruin her panties. 

Luckily, she was in a store full of them because she was wearing her last cute pair. Before she decided to come into Asha’s Delicates, she had asked, no pleaded, with Ichabod to return some of her panties. She was sure he had collected enough of her undergarments to fill a closet, by now. Her search to unearth their location was unsuccessful, and he refused to reveal his hiding place. "My Panties, please?” She asked.  The request for their return was promptly denied. “Why do you need them?” She had asked.   
   
His response had been to hand her his credit card, “I think it’s time you bought a new assortment.” She slid the card from his fingers ambling towards the door, but he stopped her. A small tug and her body pressed flush against his frame. Wrapping his arms around her, he peppered kisses along her neck and collar bone. "I keep them because they're all my favorites. Allowing any pair to be coated in your arousal automatically deems them so," he explains before releasing her, and she walks out the door.

Now she was in the shop trying to figure out which sets she wanted, but most importantly, she needed panties. All of her bras would need new bottoms to match, so she decided to get several solids in different colors. 

“Here, I figured you would love this,” Asha said, handing Abbie a negligée made of lace and silk. It was black, baby doll design. If the shimmering silk didn’t catch his eye the sheer lace cut out outlining her breasts would certainly get the job done. 

“Yes, it’s beautiful, and I’m sure my husband will love it as well,” Abbie said.  

“Okay, you try these on and I’ll be back with the items that came in today,” Asha said. The door opened across the room, but Abbie was already headed in back.  

“How may I help you today, sir?” Sarah asked. Asha turned to see a tall, slender, bearded, handsome male holding two bouquets in his arms. His attire was sleek and sophisticated not resembling that of a flower delivery guy.  

“Sarah, I can help the gentleman. Go in back to see if she needs help. Her face soured as she followed her instructions. “Hello, I’m Asha, how can I help you today?” 

“Hello, Asha, I’m Ichabod Crane. My wife tells me how helpful you are. I was shopping in the neighborhood and decided to surprise her with an arrangement. This Orchid is for you and all your generosity. Could you point me in the right direction?” Ichabod asked. 

Asha was shocked, pleasantly surprised, by Ichabod’s kindness. She almost missed him asking to speak with Abbie. He had given her such a beautiful white Orchid surrounded by Jasmine and fern, which made for a lovely distraction. “Thank you! These are absolutely gorgeous. Here, I’ll take you back. You'll be quick? There aren’t any other ladies back here at the moment, but I don’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable.”  

“Of course, I’ll be in and out,” he said with a sly smirk.  

  
She knocked on the door signaling Abbie to pop her head out and walked away.  

“What are you doing back here?” Abbie asked pulling him inside the small closet like space.   

“My purchase has afforded me the pleasure of personally delivering my wife's flowers," Crane cryptically responds. 

“These are beautiful. The scent of the bouquet is lovely. Thanks, honey. What have I done to deserve you?” She asks. 

“It is I that doesn’t deserve you," Ichabod insists. 

“Shut up and kiss me!" she demanded. 

“My pleasure.” He drops to his knees, lifting one leg over his shoulder while sliding the teal lace panties to the side. "You're simply divine," he said in between kissing her folds.  

Trying to keep her balance, she placed her hand on the wall of the dressing room. “Oh s***!” she muttered as his thumb hooked her panties to the side. Instantly, she felt his warm lips on her throbbing center. She held the two-dozen roses with baby's breath and fern in her other hand trying desperately not to crush or drop them. 

He licked her lips as his beard brushes along her thighs. A flick of his tongue sets her body aflame, and she presses in closer allowing him the pleasure of running his tongue up and down her wet folds. “Mmm,” he moans, enchanted. He releases her with a smack looking into her brown eyes. Normally they were a light almost caramelized color, but here and now, laden with lust they were a rich deep brown. "After all these years, I still cannot manage to determine which is more pleasant: your sent or your taste. He nestled his face between her thighs inhaling deeply before lapping up her rich flavor.  

She dropped the flowers onto the floor causing some of the petals to fall away from the stem. Grabbing a fist full of his hair, she rocked her hips in tandem with his licks. "Baby, we have to stop," she whimpered; however, her body was its own bard- rendering its very own story. It sang please, don't stop as he hungrily licked, sucked, and nibbled on her sweet honey. "Hooooh God," she said, knowing she didn’t have the strength to stop. Her head fell back against the wall unable to protest any further. He pulled her clit into his mouth suckling on it. Her body arched off the wall as she flipped her breast free of the cups. Kneading them like dough as he drove his tongue into her hole. The panting was loud and unrelenting. "God, Ichabod, Baby, are you trying to kill me?" She asked. His response was to grab her butt squeezing her cheeks firmly.  

He knew he didn't have the luxury of time. At any moment the owner could throw them out. When he heard her crying out, his dick grew harder. He kissed up her stomach dragging his hands alongside his movements. Palming her breasts, he kissed and sucked the nubs, one after another causing Abbie to mewl and squirm.

Now within reach, Abbie was able to unbuckle his belt freeing him from his trousers. His lips settle over her mouth, and he kisses her lips before spinning her around. His fingers tucked into the waistband sliding the lace over her round bottom, down her thighs pooling at her feet.  She steps out of them, just in time to feel his knee nudging her legs apart, and he guides his turgid cock between her slick folds. As she closed around him he growled in her ear. It was guttural, seductive, and primal.  

"Damn, you feel like heaven," Ichabod admits as he starts his slow whine. She begins to push back and soon he's slamming into her walls driving her up the wall. Pressing his hands into her waist he guides her back a bit stumbling into the bins. The door rattles, but they ignore it. They were each chasing that high, that blissful explosion that sent their souls momentarily swirling into the ether.   

He had found his groove. She was pulsing around his need, close to rewarding him with her cum on his dick. Even his member was throbbing as he felt the stirring in his balls. Elevated moans drifted from their room as their bodies harmonized. "F***, Abbie. Cum for me!" He commanded. 

Her legs trembled buckling under the sensation that drove through every nerve ending. The whooshing sound made from his dick gliding into the wetness of her pussy was music to his ears. She was squeezing him so tight, and his thighs begun to shake. With each stroke, he felt nearer to the edge... "ABBIE!" He screamed as he shot his warm cum inside her.  

They almost toppled over from the force of his release, but he caught his balance and Abbie before they could hit the floor. While chuckling from their mishap, they held each other close. "We're going to be in big trouble," Abbie said.  

"I love you," Ichabod replies without a care in the world.  

"I love you too, baby," Abbie returns.

After a minute, Abbie retrieves the wipes from her purse cleaning them up. They dress and prepare to face the music. Ichabod picks up the bin walks over and places it on the counter. Abbie follows closely behind hoping she can quickly make her purchase. Ichabod kisses her cheek, "I'll see you at home, Treasure."

A grin envelops her face as she accepts his affections. "See you at home, honey." As he leaves she turns around to face the cashier with a smile as big as the room.  

For all the fuss she gave, she knew it was all a front. She liked his games just as much as him, and would gladly visit the store a hundred times more if it meant she could keep getting all the love and care he showed to her. She placed the tag on the counter, "I've decided I couldn't take this pair off. The sales clerk was looking past her towards the door, and Abbie followed her gaze. A corner of teal lace peeked from his pocket, and she wanted to melt into the floor.  

"Mhmm," she said as she continued to ring her purchase.  

She gathered her bags and flowers heading for the door when Asha stepped out. "Oh, did your husband leave already? I wanted to thank him again for the Orchid. I just got stuck on a call with the warehouse. Anyway, I'll see you next time and thank him for me." 

"Oh, you just missed him. I'll be sure to thank him for you. See you next time," Abbie said keeping a good distance between them and rushing out the door. Dang, I'm going to have to find a new store, she thinks as she ambles towards her car. 


End file.
